<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Test of Control by queenpierrot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859166">A Test of Control</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenpierrot/pseuds/queenpierrot'>queenpierrot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dolargram is the non-con, Hannigram is consensual, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, SAFE kit procedure, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:42:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenpierrot/pseuds/queenpierrot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He shut the door to his motel room and turned on the light when suddenly felt someone grab him from behind, shoving a rag over his nose and mouth.</p><p>He knew immediately what would be on that rag.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Francis Dolarhyde/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Will."</p><p>The brunette paused as he went to leave, looking back, sighing in frustration but said nothing.</p><p>"Was it good to see me?"</p><p>"Good?" He repeated, voice tense, "No."</p><p>He left, pulling the BSHCI visitor badge off his shirt when he got in the car. He started driving, turning the radio off to have some silence. When he got back to his motel he parked and sighed, running a hand through his hair.</p><p>It was over. He could go back home.</p><p>Back to Molly.</p><p>And never think of Hannibal again.</p><p>He shut the door to his motel room and turned on the light when suddenly felt someone grab him from behind, shoving a rag over his nose and mouth.</p><p>He knew immediately what would be on that rag.</p><p>He struggled, kicking against the door to get leverage, knocking the both of them over but whoever it was who had a hold of him was strong. Their grip like a vice on his body and face as he struggled. Soon his lungs burned from disuse and he couldn't help his self-preservation reaction to gasp for air into the rag on his face.</p><p>Seconds after he did, everything went black.</p><p>He was startled awake when water was thrown onto his head.</p><p>"You think you can sit up?" A voice asked. "Try to sit up."</p><p>Will blinked groggily and tried to look around, seeing the massive hunched figure in front of him on the bed holding a gun. He quickly realized two things.</p><p>First, that he was no longer in his motel room. Second, that his wrists and ankles were both bound.</p><p>"You didn't break my back." Will stated after realizing he wasn't in pain.</p><p>Francis continued to stare at him. "Your face. It's... closed to me."</p><p>"If I can see you, you can see me."</p><p>Francis smirked slightly, "Oh, you think you understand, don't you?"</p><p>"I understand that blood and breath are only elements undergoing change to fuel your radiance." Will trailed off, watching Francis, "Hannibal said those words, to me."</p><p>Francis' jaw tightened, "I wanted to share with Lecter, and Lecter betrayed me."</p><p>"He betrayed me too." Will replied.</p><p>"I would like to share..."</p><p>Will's body tensed at that, swallowing nervously, "You shared with Reba."</p><p>Francis nodded, "I shared with Reba, a little, in a way that she could survive."</p><p>"But you didn't change her." Will stated quickly.</p><p>"I chose not to change her. I am stronger than the dragon, now."</p><p>Will tilted his head down, "Are you going to change me?" He asked quietly, keeping his voice steady, watching Francis still.</p><p>Francis was quiet for a moment before standing, making Will hold his breath anxiously. "No." Francis put the gun down on the bed and took off his leather jacket. "I'm going to share with you."</p><p>Will's eyes widened, "You don't have to do this, Francis."</p><p>There was a gleam in Francis' eyes as he undid his belt buckle and slipped it out of the loops, letting it fall to the floor. "This will be a test of my control over the dragon, who demands I change you."</p><p>Will's mouth went dry and he swallowed, nodding, trying not to tremble. Francis grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to standing, before tossing him onto the bed. Will hit the bed with a grunt, turning onto his side and looking back to watch Francis, the fear pooling in his stomache.</p><p>The bed sagged as Francis climbed onto it, grabbing will by the hips and yanking him onto his knees and elbows. Will gripped the blanket beneath him anxiously, his heart racing. He could hear Francis unfastening his jeans and shoving the fabric down. Then he felt Francis reach under to unfasten his own pants and shove them and his boxers down to his thighs, exposing him.</p><p>Will couldn't stop the trembling at this point. "Francis, please, don't do this." He tried again, his voice betraying his fear as he squeezed his eyes shut.</p><p>Francis grabbed his hips and Will only had the briefest moment of warning from the head pressing against his entrance before the larger man thrusted in hard, half his length forcing it's way in, Will's eyes flying open as he cried out in pain. Francis gave him no time to adjust, starting to thrust in hard into Will's unprepared entrance, soon thrusted in to the root with every thrust.</p><p>Will gripped the blanket below him with white knuckles. He cried out again in pain over and over, tears flowing down his cheeks. Francis paid no mind to Will's suffering below him, thrusting in hard and fast.</p><p>Francis leaned over Will, biting down on the man's shoulder hard, drawing blood and another cry of pain. Will was sobbing below Francis by the time the man thrusted in the last time and came deep inside of Will, pulling out slowly.</p><p>Will rolled over to lay on his side, his whole body wracked with his sobs as he burried his face in the blanket, shuddering as he felt something leaking out from his abused entrance. Francis stood and grabbed tissues from the bedside table, wiping leftover blood and spent off of his length before dropping the tissues on the floor and tucking his length into his pants as he pulled them up.</p><p>"I want to meet Lecter." Francis said, "How would I manage that?"</p><p>Will looked over to him, tears still flowing, but nodded. "I'll make it happen." He said, voice rasping.</p><p>Francis nodded, satisfied, picking up his belt off the floor and slipping it on before buckling it. He shrugged on his leather jacket and took his gun, looking back at Will before leaving the motel room.</p><p>Once he was gone, Will let out a shaky breath he didn't realize he was holding. His shoulders relaxed and he soon passed out from the stress and exhaustion.</p><p>¤</p><p>When the maid came in for room service the next morning, she screamed at the sight of Will-- his wrists and ankles still bound with his pants and boxers shoved to his thighs, bruises on his hips. Will stirred groggily as the woman shook his shoulder roughly.</p><p>"Sir? Sir are you alive?"</p><p>Will groaned and nodded, "Do you have a phone? I need you to call Jack Crawford."</p><p>The woman nodded quickly and pulled out her cell phone, "Shouldn't we be calling the police? You look like you've been--"</p><p>"Raped, I know." Will said quietly, "He's FBI. He'll take care of getting police involved." He added before giving her the number, to which she quickly dialed and put the phone on speaker for him on the bed beside his head as she started to work on the knots.</p><p>"Jack Crawford."</p><p>"Jack, it's Will." He rasped out.</p><p>"Will? Where the hell are you I've been calling you all morning?"</p><p>Will closed his eyes tightly, "I don't know, hold on." He looked to the maid as he rubbed his now free wrists as she worked on his ankles. "Miss, where are we?"</p><p>She quietly gave him the address, which Will repeated to Jack.</p><p>There was the sound of pen on paper before Jack spoke, concern leaking through. "Will, why didn't you know where you are?"</p><p>"Dolarhyde isn't dead, Jack."</p><p>"<em>We</em> know that, Will, but how do <em>you</em> already know that?" Jack asked.</p><p>"And I'll..." Will swallowed, "I'll need to do a SAFE kit."</p><p>Jack was quiet for a long moment, digesting what Will had just told him. There was eventually a frustrated sigh. "I'm on my way, Will."</p><p>"Thank you." Will said, hanging up the phone and handing it back to the maid as he sat up with a wince, thanking her as well. Will pulled his pants and boxers up, fastening them.</p><p>"Do you want me to stay with you, sir?" The maid asked, looking at him with pity. He couldn't stand it.</p><p>He managed a small smile and shook his head, "No, thank you. You've helped so much, I don't want to keep you from your duties any longer. Please leave the door open, too." She nodded and left.</p><p>It was only a half hour before Jack was standing in the doorway. "Will, what happened?"</p><p>Will looked down, shoulders tense. "I came back from seeing Lecter. He was waiting for me in my motel room with chloroform. I woke up here. He said he wanted to share with me, like he did Reba... To test his control over the dragon."</p><p>Jack nodded solemnly. "We'll file an incident report with the local precinct when we get to the hospital. I'll take you there."</p><p>Will nodded, relieved Jack wouldn't make him take a ride in an ambulance to the hospital. "Thank you." He stood, wincing as he did, and walked slowly to try to hide the limp. Jack said nothing, leading the way to his car and got in. Will opened his door and got in as well, grateful that Jack hadn't done something embarrassing like opening the door for him.</p><p>The drive to the hospital was quiet, only tension and music from the radio filling the air. When they got to the hospital triage, Jack showed his badge and explained the situation quietly, the nurses taking Will back quicker than usual due to the involvement of an FBI agent.</p><p>Will was taken back to a private room and asked to change into a hospital gown over a large sheet of paper, which he did with some difficulty before sitting on the bed with his legs dangling off the side. The nurse came in some time later with the SAFE kit, putting it on the counter before putting Will's clothes into an evidence bag. She then brought over the SAFE kit, explaining the process with a practiced but gentle voice before asking Will to lie back on the bed.</p><p>Will nodded and sighed shakily, lying back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. The nurse started with the kit and Will's eyes watered as he stared at the ceiling tiles, gripping the bedsheet, trying not to think of the invasive procedure going on between his legs. By the time the nurse took the photos of his bruises and his torn entrance, Will's grip on the bedsheet had his knuckles white and tears were slipping down his cheeks freely.</p><p>The nurse finished and looked to Will sadly, putting the labels onto the samples with practiced swiftness. "It's over, you can cover yourself with the blanket now."</p><p>Will jerked a nod and shifted on the bed, pulling the blanket over himself up to his stomache.</p><p>"The police will be here shortly for a statement. Do you have anyone you want to call to bring you clothes?" The nurse asked.</p><p>Will shook his head, "Is Jack still here? The FBI agent who brought me in." He asked.</p><p>The nurse nodded, "He's been waiting outside in the hall, I'll bring him in." The nurse left the room, Jack entering the room shortly after.</p><p>"The nurse said you didn't want to call anyone? Molly was discharged, you could have her bring you clothes Will."</p><p>Will flinched at the mention of Molly and quickly shook his head, "No, I don't want her to know what happened... Can't you just go get me some clothes from my motel, please?"</p><p>Jack sighed, nodding as he rubbed his mouth. "I'll get your clothes. But you're going to have to tell her eventually, Will."</p><p>Will looked away quietly, not saying anything else. After a pregnant moment of silence, Jack sighed again, "Is your room key in your wallet?" He asked, looking over to the wallet on the table next to Will's hospital bed. Will took the key out and held it out to Jack, who took it quietly and left the room.</p><p>Shortly after Jack left, two police officers came into Will's room. Will looked over to them and sighed. The officers took out their notepads and started asking Will their questions, which Will answered. When all of their questions were finished, they thanked him and left.</p><p>Will sighed and stared at the ceiling again.</p><p>Jack arrived back another hour or so later with Will's clothes and his cell phone.</p><p>"Thanks again, Jack." He said quietly.</p><p>The nurse from before came back into the room and looked to Will, "Your SAFE kit is being processed with your incident report. You can get a shower now, Mr. Graham, then afterwards we'll start your discharge paperwork when you're dressed."</p><p>Will nodded, "Thank you. If you'll both excuse me." Both Jack and the nurse left the room, closing the door behind them. Will got out of the bed with a wince and took his clothing into the bathroom, putting the clothes on the toilet before starting the shower.</p><p>He stripped out of the hospital gown and stepped into the warm water. The water pressure was pitiful but it was better than nothing, he thought, as he started to wash himself. He scrubbed harshly, wanting to get the feeling of being dirty off of his skin. His skin was red from abuse when the water started to get cold, Will resigning to shutting off the water and grabbing the towel.</p><p>Will toweled his hair off first before drying his body, then gingerly got dressed, wincing as he did both. With a grimace on his face, he wondered quietly how long he'd feel sore.</p><p>He walked back into the room and picked his phone up, noticing a crack on the screen. It must have fallen out of his pocket during the struggle in his hotel room the night before. Will sighed and slipped it into his pocket, sitting on the bed to put his socks and shoes on before walking over to the door and opening it. He poked his head out, getting the attention of both Jack and the nurse, who both joined him back in the room.</p><p>The nurse handed him the discharge information, explaining everything to him. Will nodded numbly. She left the room and Jack put his hand on Will's shoulder, squeezing reassuringly before following her. Will sighed and followed Jack to the car, them both getting in quietly.</p><p>"So do you want to go back to your motel room?" Jack asked cautiously, looking at Will as they both put on their seatbelts.</p><p>Will shook his head, "You said Jimmy and Zeller found evidence."</p><p>Jack frowned, "You don't need to throw yourself back into this, Will."</p><p>Will's jaw tightened and he looked out the window, keeping his voice even, "Can we just pretend this didn't happen and get back to work please?"</p><p>Jack nodded and started the car, dropping the subject and driving in silence back to Quantico. When they arrived he made a point to walk in pace with Will, which Will was grateful for since walking any faster would make him limp.</p><p>Jimmy and Zeller greeted them and started telling Will what they had found, and when they saw Will wasn't surprised at finding out Dolarhyde was dead Will played it off as if Jack had told him already. Jack frowned at the lie but allowed it, if Will wanted to keep his incident private for now he wasn't going to force the subject. Jimmy and Zeller would find out what happened soon enough when the DNA results pinged for Dolarhyde, after all.</p><p>Later Will and Jack stepped into the hall, Will's hands in his pockets and Jack's arms crossed.</p><p>"We need to bait him, Jack." He looked at the other man in the eyes. "He said he wanted to meet Hannibal."</p><p>Jack frowned, "He'd have to be an idiot to go for it."</p><p>"He wants to change him, Jack. The dragon could absorb him that way, engulphed him. Become more than he is."</p><p>Jack nodded.</p><p>"It's our best shot." Will said. "We take Hannibal into federal custody, we fake an escape."</p><p>Jack frowned but nodded, "Okay."</p><p>Will wasn't going to be a broken victim, he had long since decided. He was going to use Hannibal to slay the dragon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The crash was a blur. Will had slammed his head around a few times and for a brief time even lost consciousness. What wasn't a blur, however, was Dolarhyde leaving Will alive along with Hannibal. </p><p>Why, he wasn't completely sure. </p><p>Will groaned as he gripped his aching head, watching Hannibal climb out of the van with arms already freed by Dolarhyde before he took off. Will pushed himself up and started to climb out of the van, watching as Hannibal dropped his bite mask to the ground. </p><p>"He's not going to kill us here." Hannibal said as he dropped his straight jacket onto the lip of the van as Will climbed out. "What he wants to do requires something a little more private." </p><p>Finally out of the van, Will groaned a bit as his head spun when he stood upright, "What are you doing?" He asked as Hannibal walked towards a police car. </p><p>Hannibal looked over his shoulder with a smirk, "You know, Will, you worry too much." He opens the police car's door and pulls the dead officer out with little effort, "You'd be much more comfortable if you relaxed with yourself." </p><p>Will took a moment to look around at the scene, at all the dead agents and officers around them, sighing in frustration as Hannibal drove the police car over to him. </p><p>Hannibal opened the door and shoved the dead officer out of the vehicle, and with a playful smile up to Will he asked, "Going my way?" </p><p>Will stared at him with a frown for a moment before quietly getting into the car with a sigh. At first, there was silence between the two men, but of course that wouldn't last. </p><p>"You're tense, Will. More than you should be. What is it that has gotten under your skin?" Hannibal asked, looked over to the other man briefly as he drove. </p><p>Will's jaw tightened at that, looking out the window as he subconsciously rubbed his wrists. "I just want to get this guy." </p><p>"I see." Hannibal said, noticing Will's anxious rubbing. "For your wife and child? Or is it something else?" </p><p>Will's hand on his wrist froze as he whipped his head back to look at Hannibal, frowning with wide eyes, searching for some sign that Hannibal already somehow knew. </p><p>"I'll take your silence as the latter, then." Hannibal said. "So what is it that The Great Red Dragon did that trumps trying to kill one's spouse and child, I wonder?" </p><p>Will glared as he swallowed before speaking, "Just drive, Hannibal." </p><p>Hannibal looked to Will for a moment before humming as he looked back at the road, "Of course, Will." </p><p>When they got to the house, they walked around outside for a few moments, talking about the bluff and how it had eroded since he had been there last. Will wasn't surprised that Hannibal had a safehouse that the FBI hadn't found, not entirely, but the fact that it had been so close was what caught him off guard. </p><p>Hannibal took the hidden key from under the stone bench and unlocked the front door. Will followed him inside quietly, looking around curiously. </p><p>Will noted that this home was much more minimalist than Hannibal's home had been in Baltimore as he took off his FBI jacket. Hannibal held his hand out for it, to which Will obliged, and Hannibal hung it in the coat closet. </p><p>Will stepped further into the home when he felt a hand on his lower back and flinched away in reflex, turning quickly to face Hannibal as his face grew red at his reaction to the touch. "I-- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Will trailed off, not entirely sure why he was even apologizing. </p><p>Hannibal frowned as he studied Will's reaction and tensed body, "Will?" </p><p>Will looked Hannibal in the eyes for a moment with eyes filled with shame and pain before looking away, "Its the first time I've been touched, since..." Will quietly trailed off again, not able to bring himself to say it out loud. </p><p>Hannibal's eyes widened, eyes searching Will's face as he took his chin in his hand and made him look at him again. "Will, tell me what happened." </p><p>Will swallowed and shut his eyes tightly, rubbing his wrist again. "Dolarhyde... When he came to me, he wanted to share with me..." He opened his eyes and looked away again. </p><p>Hannibal did a sharp intake of breath through his nose then nodded, anger starting to build rather quickly. "He touched you." </p><p>Will scoffed, "He did more than touch." He said quietly. </p><p>Hannibal's jaw tightened in anger, his hand moving from his chin to cup his cheek, stroking the bone with his thumb. "My brilliant boy..." </p><p>Will looked to Hannibal at that, hesitating for a moment before stepping closer to him and closing his eyes as he leaned in to press his lips softly against Hannibal's. Hannibal sighed softly against Will's lips then kissed him gently, his other hand coming up to cup his other cheek. </p><p>Will gripped the fabric of Hannibal's jumpsuit as he kissed back, licking Hannibal's bottom lip to ask for entrance and slipping his tongue against Hannibal's when he opened for him. Hannibal moaned softly into the kiss, sucking on Will's tongue. </p><p>After a few tantalizing moments they broke the kiss, both of their breathing quickened slightly. Will eyed Hannibal nervously as Hannibal's hand slipped down his face to his neck and down to press against his heart. </p><p>"We don't need to do anything more than this, Will." Hannibal said reassuringly. </p><p>Will shook his head, his hands slipping to Hannibal's belt loops and pulled Hannibal's hips up against his own, "I need this, though. I need to get the feel of his touch off of my skin." </p><p>Hannibal's jaw tightened again and he nodded before pulling the other man in for yet another kiss. This time, they kissed with more passion and resilience. </p><p>Hannibal slowly pushed Will back until he was quite literally pressed back against the wall. When he felt the wall trap him under Hannibal, Will moaned softly into the kiss and he pressed his hips into Hannibal's. </p><p>The older man moaned softly into the kiss as he grinded back against Will. Soon they were both grinding against each other with reckless abandon, gasping and moaning into eachother's mouths. Hannibal eventually broke the kiss and started kissing down Will's jaw line, then down his neck as Will tilts his chin up to expose it to him. </p><p>Will knows he shouldn't be doing this. Knows that he had a wife at home. Knows that their dynamic was complicated and confusing enough already. </p><p>But most importantly, he knows he doesn't care about all of that. </p><p>Hannibal started to unbutton Will's white dress shirt quickly as he sucks on the pulse point of his neck. Will moaned and wrapped his arms around Hannibal's neck, breathing quick as his heart raced in his chest. Soon the shirt was fully unbuttoned and Will felt Hannibal's hands slip under his shirt, caressing his sides. </p><p>Will moaned softly and let the shirt slip off and onto the floor before unzipping  Hannibal's jumpsuit. </p><p>"Shower or bedroom, Will?" Hannibal asked as he nuzzled Will's throat. </p><p>Will swallowed nervously, "Bedroom... Then shower." He answered, earning a pleased smile from the older man. </p><p>Hannibal pulled away, making Will whimper at the loss, but took his hand and lead him to the bedroom. Once inside the room he turned to Will again and started to kiss him as he worked on Will's belt. Will kissed back as he cupped Hannibal's face. Soon Will's pants and underwear fell to the floor and Hannibal was peeling off his jumpsuit, before gently pushing Will onto the bed. </p><p>Will laid back on the bed and let out a shaky breath, looking up to the other man. Hannibal could still see the bruises on Will's hips from The Dragon's abuse, faded from the purple they once were to a greenish yellow, the sight of which made his jaw clench. </p><p>Hannibal sighed and rubbed Will's thighs gently before going to the nightstand and getting out a bottle of lube. He came back over and spread Will's legs, kissing down from inside his knee to his inner thigh. Will sighed softly, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. </p><p>"Stay with me, Will." Hannibal mumbled softly, taking Will's half hard cock in his hand making him gasp. </p><p>"I will..." He responded, pushing himself up onto his elbows to look down at the man between his legs. </p><p>Hannibal made eye contact with him as he stroked Will's cock slowly and took his sac into his mouth, licking and sucking, earning him a moan from Will. Will's face was flushed as he watched Hannibal, biting his lip as Hannibal pulled off then started to slowly lick up the length of his cock, making Will take a deep shaky breath. When Hannibal finally got to the tip he took it to his mouth and swirled his tongue, making Will moan more as he tilted his head back. </p><p>That's when will felt a slicked finger rub against his entrance. He grit his teeth and tensed in reflex, but relaxed when he felt Hannibal start to suck on his cock as he bobbed his head. A finger slipped into him and whimpered softly as it started to work him open. Will let himself sink back into the bed and he gripped the sheets. Soon a second finger joined the first, and Will was panting softly as he tried to concentrate on the pleasurable, wet heat around his cock. </p><p>When the third finger slipped in Will had whimpered more, lifting his head to look down to Hannibal only for the man to be looking up to him as he bobbed and sucked his cock. Hannibal curled his fingers just at that moment, brushing against Will's prostate, making Will moan out loudly as he arched, nearly cumming right in that moment. </p><p>Hannibal pulled his fingers away and slicked his cock with more lube as he pulled off of Will's cock, Will whimpering loudly at the sudden loss of sensations. "Hannibal, please..." </p><p>Hannibal smiled softly as he spread Will's legs and lined his cock up before pushing in slowly. Will gasped and closed his eyes tight as he felt Hannibal's length enter him, gripping the bed sheets. Once Hannibal was fully seated inside of Will, he rubbed his thighs gently as he let him adjust, before starting to slowly thrust into the man. </p><p>Will groaned in mild discomfort mixed with pleasure as Hannibal started to thrust into him, opening his eyes to look up to him. Hannibal slowly started an even pace, leaning down to kiss Will as he thrust into him. Will took the opportunity to wrap his arms around Hannibal, moaning and whining into the kiss. </p><p>Hannibal started to thrust in faster, angling Will's hips ever so slightly making him brush his prostate with every thrust. Will moaned out loudly and arched his back again, tilting his head back. Hannibal kissed Will's neck as he kept snapping his hips, holding him close as the smaller man held onto him tightly, his nails raking down Hannibal's back. </p><p>Will was a mess of moans and sweat when he felt his orgasm building, looking to Hannibal again, "Ah, Ha-Hannibal..!" He barely choked out as he was at the edge. That's when he felt Hannibal's hand around his cock stroking him quickly as the man thrust into him even harder than before. Will cried out in pleasure as he came, his cum splattering over Hannibal's hand and his own stomache. </p><p>Hannibal grunted as he felt Will's entrance clench down on him during his orgasm, thrusting in a few more times before cumming deep inside of the other man with a low groan. Will laid back on the bed, smiling and panting as he stared up at the ceiling in a daze. Hannibal leaned down and kissed Will's forehead, before gently pulling out and walking to the bathroom. He came back a moment later with a damp, warm washcloth and started to clean Will off. </p><p>Will's breathing had mostly calmed by then, and he looked up to Hannibal with a conflicted expression. Hannibal sighed softly as he looked Will over, asking "Would you like to shower together or separate?" </p><p>Will swallowed and shook his head, "Separate." </p><p>Hannibal nodded and he rubbed Will's thigh, "You go first, I'll take one after." </p><p>Will nodded and got up from the bed and made his way into the bathroom, turning on the shower and getting inside. He cleaned up quickly and toweled off, and when he came back into the room, his clothes-- including the shirt they had left in the foyer-- were in a neat folded pile on the bed. </p><p>Hannibal smiles slightly to him and then went to shower as Will dressed. Will toweled his hair more before going to the living room, standing by the piano and staring out the window. At some point, it had gotten dark outside. </p><p>He heard Hannibal's footsteps behind him in the kitchen, but he didn't turn around. </p><p>The Dragon would be here soon. He could feel it in his bones. </p><p>"Your playing games with yourself in the dark of the moon." </p><p>Will turned, his expression guarded again. At seeing this, Hannibal frowned. </p><p>"Do you intend to watch him kill me?" He asked as he placed down the wine bottle and polished the wine glasses that had grown dusty from disuse. </p><p>"I intend to watch him change you." Will replied, his expression unreadable. </p><p>Hannibal frowned more and sighed as he started to open the wine bottle, "My compassion for you is inconvenient, Will." </p><p>Will knew. And he knew they will slay the Dragon together. </p><p>But further than that, he wasn't entirely sure.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>